All is Fair in Love and Pranks
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: A new joke shop opens in front of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.What is Fred and George to do? A oneshot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is just a one shot. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: A new joke shop opens in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.What is Fred and George to do?

Title:

All is Fair in Love and Pranks

Fred and George had seen that lovely Wednesday morning that a new shop was opening in front of their shop but paid no mind. Why were they to worry? Their shop was the most popular shop in Diagon Alley and they were opening one in Hogsmeade.

"So George, what do you think is opening?" Fred asked later in the day seeing many customers going into the other shop.

"I don't know but why don't we go see?" said George smiling.

But before they could get to the door Ron, Harry, and Hermione burst in.

"You guys didn't tell us a new joke shop was open." Ron accused.

"What joke shop?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, what joke shop?" George asked.

"The one right across the street." said Hermione." They have everything you do and more."

"They can't. Our stuff is custom made." said George.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and headed out the door. Ron and Harry right behind her.

Several days passed before George and Fred got the chance to go see the new joke shop. They weren't worried. The shop had not been getting as many customers but they were still getting a lot.

This day the store was empty. No one was coming and shopping.

"We need"

"To go see "

"What they are selling." Said Fred and George looking at each other.

Walking across the street they noticed a huge sign in blazing red and lime green. "Half Off Everything"

"That's why we haven't been getting customers. Hey, isn't that Ron, Harry and Hermione." Said Fred.

"Ron!" shouted George running towards them. Ron was slowly turning red while Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Hey, have you been in the store yet?" asked Hermione holding up a bag. " They have tons of stuff."

"You never buy from us." Accused Fred.

"I know but they have newer products. Go and see for your self."

George and Fred went on towards the store with angry looks on their faces. Nearing the door they saw twin girls.

One had short spiky green hair with multiple piercings while the other had long black wavy hair. Both wore muggle clothing.

"Welcome to The Marauders can we help you?" said the twin with black hair.

"We are the owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I'm Fred and this is George."

"Ahh.. We were wondering when you would come visit our joke shop. I'm Shadow and this is Lee." Said the green-headed one.

"Why did you open your shop in front of ours?" asked George.

"We didn't realize yours was there." Said Shadow.

"Really?" said Fred eyeing Lee who looked like she was about to fall over laughing.

"Hey Fred why is everyone laughing at us?" asked George.

Ginny, their younger sister came up from behind them.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked them.

"Dressed like what?" they asked confused.

"Like those muggle people lowns or cowns whatever they are called." Ginny said her eyebrow raised.

"What are."

"You talking about?" they asked.

"Look at yourselves." She said. They did but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Right when they were fixing to tell Ginny she was crazy Fred caught sight of him and Fred in the mirror.

"What did you do?" he shouted at Shadow and Lee. Fred now had bright pink hair, a big red nose, big red shoes, and a bright orange clown suit on.

George had bright orange hair, a big red nose, big red shoes, and a bright pink clown suit.

"Where we come from it is traditional to prank our competitors. Since you are the only other people who have a joke shop we had to prank you." Said Lee smiling.

"Take it off." Demanded George.

"It'll wear off." Said Shadow with a smirk. Both her and Lee walked in their shop. When Fred and George tried to follow them eggs and flour appeared overhead and fell upon them.

Now thoroughly angry they stomped to wards their shop. After cleaning up and the spell that the female twins had put on them wore off. Fred and George smiled. They had the perfect plan for revenge.

The next day started off relaxed and sunny but in the middle of the day it started to rain, not a light summer rain but a thunderstorm rain.

What seemed strange was it was only over The Marauders. Many of their now normal customers headed towards the dry Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Weasley's" said Shadow and Lee staring at each other. They marched out into the rain and straight into Fred and George's store.

"You!" they accused the twins.

"What?" Fred asked innocently.

"This means war." Lee said.

"I thought you said it was traditional to prank each other." Said George.

Many of the customers gathered around to listen.

"That's right. Prank each other. We didn't cost you your customers." Said Shadow.

Fred and George looked at each other shamefully.

"Sorry. We didn't think of that. But technically we are supposed to take your customers. We are rivals." Said George.

"Fine." Said Shadow grabbing Lee and dragging her outside.

All of a sudden lightening crashed and rain started to beat down upon Fred and Georges store.

"What the?" said George.

"Shadow and Lee." Said Fred. " They must have moved the storm here."

They looked at each other and smiled. They had finally met their match. They undid the storm spell and went outside.

Walking up to Shadow Fred stuck out his hand.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce." Said Shadow. Lee smiled and shook Georges hand.

"I guess this means we can't prank you anymore." Lee said.

"I guess not." Said George.

A.N.

This was just a challenge like thing . Anyway hope you enjoyed it!

Misha


End file.
